1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a rotor for an electrical machine and an electrical machine for a vehicle drivetrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical machines and their use in a motor vehicle as the sole driving source or as additional driving source are generally known for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles. A rotor of an electrical machine usually comprises a rotor carrier with a cylindrical supporting region for receiving a rotor component which conducts magnetic flux. A rotor of this kind generates a torque—a driving torque or braking torque depending on application—through the magnetic interaction with the stator of the electrical machine in order to transmit this torque to other elements which are connected to the rotor so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it or to generate electrical energy for supplying a vehicle electrical system. This torque must be absorbed by the area where the rotor carrier joins the rotor component conducting magnetic flux, which requires a design based particularly on the torque occurring during operation of the electrical machine and its quantitative change over time.